


Prompt 2 - Comfort Media

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Prompt 2 - Comfort Media

"Join me," Stiles begged. "We can cuddle as we watch that new art series you adore."

"I need to finish my summation for court tomorrow," Peter sighed. "I can't."

Stiles sighed also. "Okay then. I'll be fine here by myself."

"Stiles."

"No, you do your work. I know it's important," Stiles said.

Stiles bundled himself in a fleecy blanket, turning on Leverage. He could watch Leverage endlessly.

In the third episode that Peter padded into the den.

"Done?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"Yes," Peter grinned. He eased under the warm blanket. "Start the art program."

"Kiss me first!"

So Peter did.


End file.
